


you made it, congratulations

by gongtangie



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Starship - Freeform, hyunbin still works in starship, minhee is overreacting, seongmin is a baby, starshipz, trainees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtangie/pseuds/gongtangie
Summary: just seongmin happily waiting and supporting his best friend minhee's way to debut.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kang Minhee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	you made it, congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in general here ajtjsjfjsjfjsjd i hope you'll still enjoy though 😔

_**"and the last one to enter is..."** _

_**"kang minhee. congratulations."** _

the trainees in the room clapped and cheered as minhee walked towards the front. seongmin had a big smile plastered on his face, patting minhee's back while saying "congrats!" to his dear friend. the five trainees looked at each other to familiarize who they were staying with for the next three months. after another round of applause, the manager cleared his throat and looked at his paper once again.

_**"song hyeongjun, ham wonjin, koo jungmo, moon hyunbin, and kang minhee. the five of you will be participating in mnet's survival program this may called 'produce x 101'."** _

the ten trainees in the room had reactions that consisted of _"ooh"_ s and _"ahh"_ s, most especially because of the new name. 

_**"our company is known for having some of our trainees make it to the final cut; yeonjung from season one who made it to the group I.O.I., and wonyoung and yujin who made it to the group IZ*ONE. sadly, none of our male trainees were able to enter the group Wanna One, therefore we hope that there will be a difference for this season and let at least one Starship trainee join the final group."** _

minhee still couldn't believe that he would be part of the final five. throughout their testing period, he always was part of the bottom three; in the dance, sing, and rap tests. the only part that saved him was the visual test, wherein he placed first. he thought that this would really be an opportunity for him to improve his overall skill and finally make his debut.

_**"in case you do enter the final lineup, you will be promoting for 5 years."** _

the trainees were in shock with the long promotion period. 

"five years!?"

"isn't that too long for a produce group?"

"it's the longest time period for any produce group!"

_**"the group will be promoting as one for 2.5 years, and they can promote under their respective entertainments for the other 2.5 years. this means that we can still debut you guys under our own company even if some of you will be under mnet's group. if no one will be able to debut, we will try out best to let the ten of you join our future boy group."** _

the manager said his goodbyes and the trainees did the same, leaving the ten of them inside the practice room. minhee immediately ran towards his best friend seongmin and gave him a tight hug. 

"i guess i won't be seeing you again, seongmin.", minhee exclaimed. "hyung, stop overreacting, it's only five years anyway." minhee looked up and had his hair ruffled by the other. "you're so cute, i swear.", seongmin commented as he smiled looking at minhee. "why were you not able to make the cut?" "hyung, you obviously deserve it more than me. let's just be thankful that they chose you. make sure you win out there, okay?" the two laughed and kept on chatting throughout the evening. even if seongmin's luck didn't happen, he promised to support and root for his best dork's dream.

while the five trainees were practicing their audtion performance, the rest of the trainees entered the practice room. seongmin came in bursting in since he was so excited to see his pal perform their piece in front of him after minhee had bragged about it for every chance he got. everyone bowed at each other and the rest sat at the side. wonjin went to his phone and pressed the play button. "music, start!"

seongmin's eyes were glued on minhee the whole time. he can see that the latter immensely improved since last time. his dancing was sharper, and his singing had better technique. during minhee's center time, he didn't forget to pose in a funny way for seongmin, making the younger laugh. their performance ended and they received a round of applause. "that was amazing, hyungs!", taeyoung exclaimed while clapping loudly, making his fellow trainees laugh and clap once again. the produce trainees were sweating so hard after their endless practice that the others helped them wipe their sweat off and let them drink water. 

as always, seongmin went towards minhee's direction, holding his face towel and water jug. "here hyung, drink up while i wipe your sweaty face.", seongmin said with a hint of disgust which made minhee laugh. he squatted in front of seongmin and closed his eyes as he drank his water, only for the other to move him again. "minhee hyung, didn't i tell you to not face your back towards the aircon? you're gonna get a cough if you do so!" "fine fine. are you happy now?" "very happy, hyung." 

seongmin wiped minhee from his forehead towards his hair and towards his neck and towards his back. minhee was having the time of his life, i mean, who doesn't want someone to do things for them?? minhee obviously wasn't complaining anytime soon. "you sure are taking your time, ahnseong. just make sure you aren't looking at my face only, okay?", minhee said with a snicker. "psh, who said you're handsome? no one ever did.", seongmin answered, obviously blushing. he was thankful as his hyung's eyes were closed therefore he can't be seen being a damn mess.

after wiping all throughout, he gave the towel to minhee. "eh?? why won't you wipe my front also? i'm mad sweating there you know." "you do it yourself, stupid." minhee kept teasing seongmin to do so but he eventually got the towel and do it himself, standing up and lifting his shirt a little as he faces the strong air condition. 

_i swear to god, this boy never learns his lesson._ , seongmin thought as he saw minhee wiping his sweaty body right in front of the aircon. "if you get a cough, i'm really going to leave you alone.", seongmin nagged. "i know you won't.", minhee answered.

"let's all have a break guys.", jungmo shouted, getting an ok signal from the others. "just stay here, okay? serim hyung and i will get something at the lobby." jungmo called serim to bring their money and went out the practice room. since jungmo and serim were the oldest in their respective teams (pdx and ss trainees), they were held responsible for taking care of the youngsters. meanwhile, minhee was lying down the floor, rubbing his stomach. "i'm so hungry! why can't i eat the food that i want!", minhee whined on and on. "hyung, just wait. stop complaining, geez."

"what am i going to wait for? there's nothing to eat! and plus, i have no money!" "trust me, just wait."

after a while of minhee constantly whining and seongmin humming songs as he plays with minhee's hair, the leaders finally came back with boxes of fried chicken. "kids, help us please!", serim exclaimed as he struggled to open the door. "see? i told you to wait.", seongmin told minhee before he stood up to help with the boxes. minhee looked up and saw his favorite fried chicken. _thank god my prayers were answered._ , minhee thought. 

after distributing the three boxes, seongmin went back to minhee with one box. "each pair gets a box. don't be greedy and share!" serim said, to which he received a unified "okay!" from everybody else. "hyung, let's eat." "yes!" 

seongmin was slowly enjoying his chicken meanwhile minhee was just plowing down piece after piece. seongmin thought about having a pig as a best friend instead of a human being. "can't you slow down on eating, hyung? you're eating too much." "well, i'm surprised that you aren't even eating a lot. what's wrong? isn't this your favorite too?", minhee answered back. "let's just say that i'm trying to limit my food intake." minhee looked at seongmin weirdly which made him stop eating. "don't tell me, seongmin-ah." "yeah..."

"why are you on a diet again? are you sure you ain't thin yet?" minhee went for seongmin's hoodie and lifted it up, exposing the younger's flat stomach. "hyung! what are you doing?", seongmin gasped and quickly put down his hoodie. "that doesn't look fat to me!", minhee said. "you're gross." minhee just shrugged and continued eating.

after a while, the trainees slowly left one by one. as woobin was about to leave, he looked back and saw minhee and seongmin laughing as always. "minhee-ya! i'll go now. i'll leave the key here at the table, okay?", woobin said, to which he received an okay signal. now that only the two of them are left, seongmin lied down the ground, eventually showing his bloated stomach. "you made me eat too much that you ruined my streak!", seongmin whined as he playfully punched the polished wooden floor. "it wasn't my fault but the chicken's fault.", minhee responded. seongmin just rolled his eyes and closed his eyes to rest. 

"hey minhee hyung." "yeah?"

"are you excited?" minhee looked towards the younger's direction with a confused look. "excited about what exactly?" "you going to the produce show, _duh_." "oh."

minhee looked at the time. it was 7:58 pm. "seongmin, let's leave now. the building closes at 8." "but you won't answer my question!" seongmin and minhee stood up and turned off the lights and went towards the door, not forgetting the keys. "i'll tell you on the way home." the both of them went out the practice room and locked it, then they went down towards the lobby to give the key to the receptionist and went out the building. "so, hyung?" "yep. very excited. i'm gonna do this for you.", minhee answered as he placed his hand over seongmin's back. "shut up.", seongmin responded, hiding his embarrassed face as minhee laughed loud enough for the local residents to look at them pass by.

"seongmin-ah, can you help me bring my suitcase?"

eventually, the time came for the starship trainees, now called 'starshipz', to go to their first produce x 101 taping. "why did you overpack? you won't be staying for too long there anyway.", seongmin complained as he dragged the other's suitcase down the halls. "you never know when i get to brag about my nintendo 3ds in there!"

the two reached the lobby wherein seongmin was panting from travelling 4 floors down. "well gee golly thanks a lot, seongmin.", minhee said while he ruffled seongmin's hair. after a while of waiting, the other four were already going down and eventually their van arrived. "well, this is when i say goodbye." "stop, minhee hyung. you're gonna make me cry!" seongmin was already starting to tear up which minhee instantly noticed, bringing him into a hug. "aww, don't cry seongmin. we'll see each other in three months, right?" "but that's three months without seeing you!" the manager called them out and minhee let go of the hug. his sweater was soaking wet with seongmin's tears, but he obviously didn't mind that. 

"well, this is when you start filming for your little thing in youtube, right?" seongmin asked to which he was responded with a thumbs up. "don't forget your camera!" "yeah, yeah."

"bye seongmin. don't be stubborn, okay?" "i won't. but i'll miss you."

"i know. i will too."

seongmin bid goodbye to his hyung as minhee went in their van and start their interviews. and that was it. the three month countdown began. he went back upstairs as allen and serim were waiting for him to do their practices. as he went up, everything in his mind was occupied by minhee. he didn't know why, but it's probably not a big deal right? seongmin proceeded to wipe his tears, blowing his nose with his handkerchief every now and then.

he opened the practice door to see serim and allen huddled up near the desk. "hyungs, what are you doing?", seongmin asked with his curious self. "oh nothing. we just found this random console in the room and we thought of using it.", serim responded. "wait really? let me see!" seongmin ran towards their direction only to be blocked by allen. "oof! it's my turn first, young man."

after what seemed like forever, seongmin finally grabbed it even though he didn't know what it was. as soon as he got it, he immediately knew what it was and who owned it.

_**"minhee hyung forgot his nintendo 3ds!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wanted this to be longer but i couldn't really wait to let it out so i hope this is still fine ahahahahahahaha


End file.
